


Осколки

by shmourne



Series: До и после [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Аннорион никогда не связывался с Яростью Солнца, остался жив и несет службу в рядах Рыцарей Крови.Большая часть атак Легиона на Азерот увенчалась успехом.Иллидана так и не нашли.
Series: До и после [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Аннорион никогда не связывался с Яростью Солнца, остался жив и несет службу в рядах Рыцарей Крови.  
> Большая часть атак Легиона на Азерот увенчалась успехом.  
> Иллидана так и не нашли.

На потолке или на стене — обязательно вниз головой — лучше думается и крепче спится. В конце концов, это еще и весело, потому что кончиком языка Гесу как раз дотягивается до чужого носа. И раскатывает его иногда картинно — приоткрывает клыкастый рот, стоит паладину внизу, в постели, потереть сонные глаза, расправляет тугую спираль и трогает кончиком бровь, норовя лизнуть пустую глазницу.

Аннорион спит без повязки. И каждый раз клянет Свет и дурацких эльфийских богов, которые послали ему Гесу в наказание непонятно за что. А на следующее утро Гесу повторяет фокус, пытаясь сунуть зевающему паладину в рот кончик хвоста.

Он смешной, этот паладин. Совсем ребенок, что бы ни говорил — Гесу видит, как он думает, слышит, как двигается. Свет отвечает ему охотнее, чем иным матерым служителям, ластится, льнет живым огоньком, исцеляя по приказу и охотно обжигая по просьбе. Честно говоря, жжет даже чаще, потому что вокруг — одни охотники на демонов и мертвецы. Легион не пощадил никого, волной прокатившись по Азероту, выпил души живых, но запнулся о тех, кто застрял между мирами. Защитил своих последователей и Свет, но и тот далеко не всех.

Лекари теперь на вес золота, как и все, кто умеет резать и шить. Гесу тоже умеет, но в когтистых лапах не удержать иглу, а под когтями копится шипучий яд. Яд теперь везде — в слюне, в крови, в слезах. Даже капля крови прожжет пол насквозь, а слезы оставили дорожки на щеках, когда охотник выдирал собственные глаза. Слюна должна только колоться слегка, придавая остроту поцелуям.

Но глупый маленький паладин отказывается проверять.

Как будто предлагает не Гесу, а демон внутри, хищно щелкающий чешуйчатым длинным хвостом.

Сегодня Гесу почти касается языком чужой шеи, пока Аннорион, по утрам угрюмо молчащий, плетет бесконечную свою рыжую косу с проблесками седины.

— Без языка останешься, — хрипло обещает он, и Гесу скребет когтями по потолку, вырывая мерзкий скрежещущий звук, от которого паладин покрывается мурашками.

Сильверфлейм смешной, когда сердится. И особенно, когда молчит при этом.

Охотник плавно стекает с потолка на стену и зависает, глядя на паладина сверху вниз и чуть сбоку, и пощелкивает суставчатым хвостом. Сухой шелест чешуи будоражит слух, когда Гесу передвигается по стенам так, будто жил на них всегда. Во тьме, всегда вниз головой, как нетопырь, ускользая от лучей света подальше, в темные углы, куда никто в здравом уме не полезет чаще, чем раз в год.

— И хватит портить мой дом, — неохотно продолжает Аннорион, когда когти оставляют на стенах длинные борозды.

— Он уже испорчен, — Гесу улыбается, склоняя голову на бок. — Осквернен дважды.

Паладин глубоко вздыхает. Пальцы замирают в волосах, сбиваясь со счета. Доплести осталось самую малость — последнюю треть косы, но Рион сидит неподвижно, глядя в узкую прорезь окна. Солнечный луч освещает и комнату, и постель. И кроме той постели, здесь нет целых или новых вещей. Стол щербатый, а у тумбы не хватает ящика. Да и стены сплошь в трещинах. Разве что не увиты плющом, как там, ниже, в Транквиллионе.

Отстроить Луносвет так и не успели. Война следовала за войной, унося эльфийские жизни, и в итоге из солнечного народа, что не побоялся оставить вековые традиции, чтобы создать свои, мало кто остался в живых. И оставшиеся уходили сражаться снова и снова.

— Это все еще мой дом.

Гесу молчит. Пальцы снова выплетают плотную крепкую косу, уже наскоро, зло.

Перестук когтей спускается за спину, а потом охотник пружинисто спрыгивает на пол и присаживается на корточки, глядя в лицо Аннориона.

— Заплети и мне.

Паладин смотрит ему в глаза долгие пять секунд. Гесу успевает пощелкать хвостом, сухо скребнуть когтями по полу и почти упасть, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы смотреть на Аннориона из привычного положения — вверх ногами. Жаль, что шея так не изогнется. Можно помочь, но она сломается.

— Пожа-а-алуйста, — тянет Гесу, обвивая чужую ногу хвостом, и паладин сдается.

— Хорошо, — говорит он со вздохом и легко хлопает ладонью рядом.

Охотника не нужно просить дважды. Он проскальзывает в постель, садится спиной, скрестив ноги, и выпрямляется, похрустывая позвонками и расправляя чешуйки, а потом возмущенно шипит, потому что паладин тычет пальцем в одну из них, вправляя на место. Кончик хвоста бьет по полу на манер кошачьего, Гесу устраивает его на чужом бедре и ерзает, пытаясь прижаться плотнее. В спину ему упирается жесткая ладонь.

— Мешаешь.

От прикосновения остается горящий огнем отпечаток. Свет хранит паладина даже тогда, когда тот не просит, греет сияющей аурой и отгоняет таких, как Гесу. Свет — ревнив, как любовница, думает охотник.

Сначала во волосам проходится гребень с редкими зубьями, распутывает свалявшиеся в сплошной колтун пряди. Расчесывает Аннорион аккуратно, и не вздрагивает, когда кончик гибкого хвоста свивается у внутренней стороны бедра. Привык совсем, отмечает Гесу про себя. Гребень не задевает ни одного из роговых наростов, защищающих голову как шлем, и к нему, явно зачарованному, легко липнут отслоившиеся чешуйки.

— Короткая получится, — говорит паладин все так же коротко и односложно. Гесу хочется обернуться и дотронуться до брови, попробовать на вкус кожу. Вокруг Аннориона липкая аура пережитого кошмара. Вкусная, с переливами вишневого и черного, она манит магнитом.

— Плохой был сон? — охотник рокочуще мурлычет.

— Да.

Гребень, зубья частые и один крупный выступает вперед. Им паладин делит пряди, перехватывает заколками, чтобы не рассыпались, и выплетает вязь с одного бока, потом со второго.

— Снилось, что я умер.

— Это потому что я спал не с тобой.

Аннорион усмехается.

— Или как раз потому, что спал здесь же.

Гесу пожимает плечами. Он уютно переливчато рокочет, когда жесткие пальцы так нежно распутывают пряди и укладывают в них ленту. Она змеей скользит вдоль косы, плотно свивается у кончика, скрывая широкими краями выбившиеся волоски. Рион аккуратно вытаскивает пряди из колоска, делая его шире. Делая художественно-небрежным и тоже суставчатым. Как хвост.

— Выкованных Светом так просто не убить, — мурлычет Гесу. — Расскажи, у кого получилось?

Рион тихо смеется, и лицо его смягчается на короткий миг, а потом — снова застывает угрюмой маской.

— У тебя, — говорит он, и Гесу нервно щелкает хвостом.

Паладин хмурится, накрывая ладонью бедро — там набухает каплями порез, и качает головой. Вспышка под сомкнутыми пальцами совсем слабая. Она жжет глаза, даже если не смотреть. Даже если глаз нет.

— Ты бы никогда, я понял, — он смотрит искоса, Гесу чувствует это затылком, а потом оборачивается и прижимается кромкой рогов к чужому лбу.

Длинный язык коротко скользит по губам паладина.

— Я бы никогда, — и крепко обвивает хвостом лодыжку.


End file.
